


Secrets

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [22]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Party, Desire, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Implications, Pretending, Romance, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Jackie is convinced all the Doctor and Rose need is to finally get in bed together.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day twenty-two.**

* * *

 

 

**Secrets**

 

The Jackie’s Christmas party had been truly amazing… in a way.  


 

After Jackie has pretty much told them they should probably go home and have a shag (“Look, it’s already getting uncomfortable. Go home, have sex, if need be, just stop making me feel as if I’m interrupting something by simply being here!”

* * *

Unlike Jackie’s expectations, they did not object to her words. The Doctor and Rose were too affected by having gone way too deep into pretending that has been all they wanted.

 

They’ve returned aboard in a hurry, their incessant dirty jokes and innuendos having done their job all too well to make Jackie encourage them to leave.

However, their plan everything was going to return to normal the moment they were back on board didn’t work.

* * *

“I’m sorry, I think I’d rather stay alone with myself for a while,” Rose exhaled, avoiding meeting the Doctor’s eyes.

_ Are you sure?  _ His eyes caught hers anyway. 

_ Stop it! Please, I wasn’t expecting for it- _

The Time Lord cleared his throat. “I should have known something like this was going to happen!”  _ Why are you doing this, TARDIS? Bloody matchmaker, making use of our weaknesses! _

The old girl was bubbling with excitement, not intending to stop.

_ What is the reason of this? Say, we actually do the thing. What then? A life filled with shame and tension? _

The old girl objected wildly.

The Doctor shook his head.  _ Yes, I love her, but does it change anything?  You say she loves me, too, but what of it? Nothing can ever happen between us and you know it! Falling for a human would break my hearts and my life, lives, whatever apart!  _ He was growing hysterical.  _ Do you want to make my every Christmas a memory of something we have been  _ made  _ to do?! _

* * *

 

 

Rose has come up to him then without a word, the look in her eyes showing a complete resignation.  _ I know what you think, Doctor. Know what the old girl thinks is best. _

The Doctor was staring at her, shocked.  _ I can’t believe this! Is this a plan of the old girl? Something  _ you  _ have come up with, Rose? _

“No! It was supposed to be a Christmas surprise, Doctor! You weren’t supposed to know until-”

He gaped at her.  _ You… You have gone through everything on your own, never giving away any sign of pain and hardly ever leaving my side! How? _

_ Ask the TARDIS. She knows. _

“Rose, Rose… Do you understand what this gives us?”

_ Forever,  _ she shrugged.

“Yes! But, first of all, you might want to reconsider what Jackie’s been suggesting, now that-”

Rose beamed at him, knowing she was not going to allow the Doctor to turn the corner so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing smut for the sake of smut is never my thing. Sorry. :(


End file.
